


Sterling

by cass_e



Series: A + S [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A + S, Digital Art, Fanart, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: ~Portrait of Sterling~
Series: A + S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sterling

I can draw as well as write, so I thought I'd share with y'all how I picture Sterling. He might look a little young in this, so like -- imagine him a _bit_ older lmao.


End file.
